TsunamiiLeoah: Dragon Keeper
by Tsunamii-Leoah
Summary: His name is Tsunamii-Leoah. After living his life with the dragons, he must come to Hogwarts to fulfill his quest.
1. The White Bumblebee

Prologue 

  
  


His name was Tsunamii-Leaoh. Son of the great king Pai-ken. A boy destined to one fate. To be the keeper of the dragons. To control them and keep the village safe, to fly with the dragons. The dragons lived on hill of Mainin-rai, amongst the firey volcanoes. The boy was sent to live there the day that his father's throne was overturned by the evil Xieninzin. Tsunamii was only 3 three years old. 

His name was Dumbledor. Known as White Bumblebee, waien kia, to the people of the village Pai-ken. The one with the white hair and beard. Dumbledor was there the day the village was cursed with smoke and fire. He was the one who took the young boy, Tsunamii and delivered him unto the Dragon king, Haikue. Dumbledor put a spell on the boy. Gave him the magic to rise up and defeat the evil Xieinzin. To take back the village. Tsunamii knew not of his quest. He grew up flying with the dragons. Fighting and wrestling with his dragon brothers. Learning to be a dragon. Day after day he would look down at the people of the village. Sad and hungry. Tsunamii did not know that he was one of them. The memory's of the palace were lost in his mind. 

It was 7 years later. That he was taken away from his dragon home to learn to fight and learn magic. To fulfill his quest to defeat Xieinzin. 


	2. The palace and the day

HI, my name is Tsunamii-Leoah. This is my story. The story of how I went from boy of the wild, to king of the world. This is a story to be told. A story of romance, action-adventure, fantasy. My life was full of Adventures and Journeys, it was also very complex and very mean. This is my story. This is the life of Tsumanii Leoah.

  
  


The sad truth is that I don't remember my family. The way that they used to be. I was born into a great family. The royal family. The Tsunsi Family. I rember the palace being big. Stone wall bore the symbol of our family. The dragon. I remember my mother. She was beautiful and loving. She used to sing to me the song of our ancestors. A song with a tune so magical and poetic that even the dark lord himself would stand marvled and lay down his sword for it. It was magical. 

I was not the only one. I remember my brothers. Hainin and Ramni. And a girl. A beautiful girl with long black hair. But I was only three years old at the time. To young to truly remember the palace of where I was born. That world is a blur. Back then. Life was perfect. 

The clearest memory of that life was the last day. I remember how my father was so scared. I remember my mother crying over the corpse, when his body fell to the ground dead. I remember looking into the eyes of Xieninzin, the man who took my fathers life. His eyes were like eyes were like snakes eyes. His face was pasty white and slits for nostrils. I screamed as my mother died. I remember green light. His face turned to look at me. I ran. I screamed for my brothers. Dead. The bodies of my family. The stench of death. The darkness closed in on me. I screamed as I was hit by a burst of power. I remember the pain, I remember crying and screaming. I tried to turn around but could not move. The pain was to great. Tears came through my eyes, I knew I would die. Know imagine what how a young three year old would feel from this. Pain searing through your body. Seeing you family dead. I was only three, and this is what happened to me. 

I remember wanting to die. But then a voice was heard in my ears. 'Don't give up!' I was frightened. The voice continued. It was my mother. 

I held on as Xieninzin's voice cackled and laughed. I used all the force that I could and flipped my self around and starred at his face. A man appeared next to him. He was white haired and looked very kind. He wipped out a wand and pointed it at Xieninzin. The pain ceased. 

I can't remember exactly what happened. I remember vaguely a fight of some sort. I remember coming to the Hill where I lived for the next 7 years. I remember Haikue. I rember flying and I remembered feeling at home. 

For the next 7 years of my life. I forgot all the troubles. I forgot my parents and my family. I forgot about the palace and the world. I was with the Dragons now. 


End file.
